This invention related generally to a stand-alone, transportable merchandising display that shelters and protects the products and may be used in an outdoor environment. More specifically, the display is pallet mounted for movement by a forklift, and it is easily assembled and stocked.
A variety of merchandising displays are known. However, many are not permanent, transportable or stand-alone type displays for indoor and outdoor use. Importantly, many displays do not adequately shelter the displayed products for use outdoors. Others, while usable outdoors, are difficult and inefficient to assemble, stock, restock, and may not even adequately ventilate the displayed products. The aforementioned pending applications do show and describe a solution to the aforementioned problems, but there was still a need for suitable alternatives.
Therefore, a primary object of the subject invention is to provide an easily assembled, transportable, stand-alone, sheltered merchandising display that accommodates prepacked products on shelves to display the products, and has a front and rear series of vertically extending transparent doors corresponding to each layer of shelves.
Another important object of the subject invention is to provide a merchandising display as described above wherein the products may be selectively stocked and restocked and individual products can be removed from either the front or rear side of the display while the other displayed products remain sheltered.
Yet another important object of the subject invention is to provide a sheltered merchandising display that is easily moved with a forklift such as ones manually operated or carried on a vehicle.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a sheltered merchandising display that is easy to assemble and relatively lightweight and inexpensive.
These objects are attained by providing a merchandising display comprising a housing for sheltering displayed products from the weather, a support frame mounted within the housing and adapted for carrying prepackaged products within the display. The housing has a roof, floor, side walls and a front and rear wall presented by a series of vertically extending, transparent doors. Each door is selectively movable between an open and a closed position and has side lips that engage and extend over a side edge of the housing when closed. At least some of the doors have a bottom lip that engages and extends over an adjacent door""s front surface, and at least one of the doors engages a pivotable flap member on the roof. The lips and flap member thus shelter the displayed products whether the doors are in an open or closed position. The support frame includes sets of cross-bars, each set having a top bar spaced apart from a bottom bar. The top bars are adapted for mounting clip-on pivotal shelves thereto and the bottom bars are for supporting the shelf. The support frame is carried on a pallet by support brackets. Also, an accessible space for product storage is provided at the lower end of the display.